


Through Infectious Tears

by Paperhana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Pre-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperhana/pseuds/Paperhana
Summary: For years, the dragon lacrima within Laxus has made him stronger. But now, the lacrima is poisoning his body and the infection is spreading. As Laxus begins to lose himself to the infection, can Lucy find a cure? Or will the infection transform Laxus into something inhuman?





	1. Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Original concept by XxShyxX

"I said I was sorry, Luce."

Lucy stormed through the crowded Guild Hall wearing her favorite, gold trimmed, string bikini. Sweat beaded along her frowned brow and her fringe stuck to her forehead. The air was heavy and thick with humidity. Lucy was struggling to breathe.

"Luce?"

Sweat dripped down her back. She clutched her fists, her palms clammy and sticky.  _I could be floating in the pool right now_ , she thought.

"Luce, are you mad?"

It was late August and Fiore was facing the hottest heatwave it had seen in years. And Natsu had just destroyed Lucy's chance to cool. The. Fuck. Off.

She spun around on her heels, narrowing her eyes at the Flame Dragon Slayer. Natsu smiled, his face and body dry.  _He's not even sweating in this heat!_  She jabbed her finger at his chest, frowning. Natsu flinched. "Am I mad? Of course I'm mad!" she yelled.

"I said I was sorry," Natsu said.

"Sorry doesn't cool me off!" She crossed her arms and turned away from her best friend and partner. "Go away, Natsu, I don't even want to see your face right now."

"Don't be like that Luce."

Lucy glared at Natsu from over her shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Happy fluttered in between the two and put his paws on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsuuu, Lucheee is scaring me," the blue Exceed whined. "Let's leave her alone." Natsu shrugged and followed his blue flying friend towards the front of the Guild.

Lucy sighed as she walked towards the back of the Guild. She took a seat at the bar, grimacing as her bare upper thighs stuck to the leather seating.

"Seems lively outside," Mirajane said as she approached Lucy from the opposite side of the bar. The barmaid smiled as she placed a tall glass of lemonade in front of Lucy.

"Thanks, Mira," Lucy said. She stirred the lemonade with a straw before taking a sip. "Natsu blew up the pool," she added, her lips still around the straw.

"Oh my," Mira said. "And it was just built, too."

Lucy groaned. "First the A.C. in my flat breaks, then Natsu destroys the Guild pool. I'm in hell," Lucy said. "Sticky, sweaty, clammy hell."

"Cheer up Lucy," Mira said with a smile. "You can still go swimming in the Lake."

Lucy's eyes widened as she smiled broadly. "The Lake! I hadn't thought of that! Mira, you're a life safer."

The white haired mage winked at her friend and guild mate. "Before you go," she said. "How about some shaved ice?"

"Strawberry flavored!" Lucy clapped her hands together. "Please and thank you, Mira."

Mirajane nodded before she left to make Lucy's shaved ice.

"Evergreen, have you heard from Laxus?"

Lucy turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Freed take a seat at the bar.

"No, haven't you?" Evergreen replied as she sat in the empty stool next to Freed. Evergreen looked over her shoulder to a helmed mage walking up to the bar. "What about you, Bix?"

The helmed mage took the empty seat between Lucy and Evergreen. He grinned at Lucy before he replied to Evergreen's question. "Nah, I haven't," Bickslow said.

"He was due to return three days ago," Freed said, frowning. "The task he was assigned to was elementary. Something must have happened."

"Ya sure he didn't just get lost?" Bickslow asked as he popped a mint into his mouth.

Freed shook his head. "No, Laxus has been acting amiss." He sighed. "I should have insisted that we accompany him."

"I agree," Evergreen said. "Laxus hasn't been himself lately."

"Oy, Mira!" Bickslow called out. He gestured with his fingers for Mirajane to come over. "Have ya heard from Laxus?"

Mira placed a bowl of strawberry shaved ice in front of Lucy. She cocked her head to the side, frowning. "No, I haven't. That's strange," she said, putting a finger to her lips. "Now that you mention it, he should have returned from his solo job by now."

"Is Laxus missing?" Lucy asked. She twirled her spoon before digging into her shaved ice. "Why was he on a solo job anyway? I thought you three went everywhere with him."

Bickslow leaned in towards Lucy, his forehead nearly touching her own. She unconsciously leaned away from him and he smirked. "Hey, Cosplayer," Bickslow drawled. "Cute suit."

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself to cover her chest, suddenly feeling exposed. "Pervert," she said. She pointed her finger at him. "And don't change the subject." Bickslow laughed.

A loud slam echoed throughout the Guild Hall causing Lucy to flinch. She turned towards the Guild's entrance, towards the source of the sound, to find the mage the Raijinshuu was just talking about.

Laxus Dreyar stood in the Guild entryway, his arms folded across his broad chest. Lucy raised an eyebrow at his appearance because despite the blistering heat, Laxus was fully clothed and wearing his famed fur coat.

Sweat dripped down the side of Lucy's temple. "What the hell is he wearing?" Lucy mumbled under her breath. "Are all Dragon Slayers immune to the heat, or just stupid?"

Bickslow laughed beside her. "Careful he might hear ya," he said with a wink.

Lucy watched as Laxus' eyes narrowed as he approached her and his team. As he came closer, Lucy noticed the dark shadows under his eyes. Sweat lined his brow and his skin was unusually pale.

"Laxus, you seem unwell," Freed said, echoing Lucy's observation. "Perhaps you should retire for the day."

Laxus reached the bar and stood between Lucy and Bickslow's bar stools. He pulled out a stack of jewels from his coat pocket and placed it upon the bar counter.

"Just dropping off the Guild's share of the reward," Laxus said, his voice low and deep.

Mira picked up the stack of jewels. "Thank you, Laxus. Can I get you anything from the bar?"

Laxus shook his head before grabbing Lucy's glass of lemonade and drinking what was left.

"Hey!" Lucy said, tilting her head back so that she could look at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "That was mine."

His eyes met hers, his eyes were lined and half lidded.

"You look like shit, man," Bickslow said, repeating what Freed had mentioned earlier, though in less kinder words. "Like you haven't slept in days. Was it a woman?" His lips curled up into a smirk.

Laxus ignored Bickslow as he pulled more jewels from his pocket.

"For Blondie's drink," he said, setting the jewels on the counter.

"Ah Laxus, that's too much," Lucy said as she counted the jewels set before her. She turned to hand Laxus his change, but he was already walking towards the Guild Hall's front doors.

"Laxus!" Natsu yelled as Laxus walked past him. He jumped from his seat at the table and took a fighting stance. "Fight me!"

Laxus stopped, his hands leaving his pockets. Clenching his fists, he turned towards Natsu.

Natsu grinned as he took off towards Laxus, his fist raised and engulfed in flames.

Lightning arched off Laxus' shoulders and back. Sparks popped and crackled as the aura surrounding Laxus became electrically charged.

Natsu's fist grazed Laxus' cheekbone as Laxus dodged the Flame Dragon Slayers attack at the last second. Laxus' electrically charged fist connected with Natsu's face, sending the Dragon Slayer spiraling into a nearby table. The wooden table shattered on impact.

"Shit," Bickslow cursed beside Lucy, "he ain't holding back." Bickslow rushed out of his seat and towards Laxus as Laxus charged up for another attack.

Lucy stood, clutching her keys on her hip. She watched as Laxus' eyes glowed and his pupils dilated. Bickslow approached Laxus, wincing as Laxus' lightning lapped at his body.

"Laxus, snap out of it," Bickslow said, his arm shielding his face.

The Raijinshuu circled around Laxus. Freed and Bickslow each grabbed an arm, holding him back.

"Laxus," Lucy said stepping towards them. His wild eyes met hers. They stared at each other for longer than a moment before recognition flashed in Laxus' eyes. He shook his head and his eyes returned to their normal stormy blue.

Lucy watched as Laxus raised his arms to free himself from his teammates grasp. His shirt rose, exposing a bandaged abdomen.

_He's injured_.

Laxus readjusted his clothing, straightening his shirt and coat. He brushed off Freed with a wave of his hand.

He mumbled incoherently before walking out the Guild's front door.

"Laxus," Freed called after him, but the door was already shutting behind the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

_I wonder if the Raijinshuu noticed that he's injured?_  Lucy thought as she stared at the now closed Guild Hall doors.

"Luce."

Lucy lowered her gaze to the floor where Natsu laid on his back on top of the broken table. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her injured best friend.

She squatted down next to Natsu. "You know, Natsu," she said, a wicked grin upon her face. "I call this karma for blowing up the pool."

"Lucheee is so mean," Happy whined as he fluttered beside Lucy.

Natsu didn't seem to mind as he grinned broadly. "Laxus!" He yelled. "Come back and fight me! I'm all fired up!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Natsu, you can't even move," she said. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and sighed. "Come on, Happy. Help me carry him to Wendy."


	2. Sparks

The sun's rays scorched Lucy's back as she hiked along the perimeter of Lake Scilliora. As she walked with Plue by her side, she was anything but quiet. Her backless sandals smacked the soles of her feet as she walked. Her gold and silver keys clinked together as they swung from her hip. She clicked her tongue as she frowned at the crudely drawn map that she held in her hands.

"According to Mira's map," Lucy said to the little shivering dog spirit at her side, "We have to follow this creek here." She showed the map to Plue, pointing at the northern shoreline.

"Puuu?" the little spirit asked, tilting it's head.

Lucy pursed her lips. She scratched the back of her head as her mind wandered to earlier at the Guild.

* * *

" _Thank you for your help, Lucy," Mira said. She leaned forward, a broomstick in her hands and a smile on her face. Her smile was radiant and infectious. Lucy couldn't help but smile back._

" _No problem," she replied with a wave of her hand. "After all, it was my best friend who made the mess."_

" _Laxus had equal part," Mira said. There was a flash in her eyes that Lucy failed to see. "Are you headed the to Lake for a swim?" Mira asked after a moment._

_Lucy summoned Plue with a flashing light. "It seems like the only way I'll cool off," she said, her shoulders rising in a shrug. She sighed. "Only I was hoping to relax and the Lake is so crowded this time of year."  
_

" _Oh!" Mira exclaimed with a clap of her hands. The broomstick she had held fell to the floor with a clatter. "I know of a hidden lake at the mountain's base!" she continued as she scurried to the bar counter. "If you follow Lake Scilliora's shoreline north, you'll see a small creek that runs off and towards the mountain. I'll draw you a map. Trust me, it's a small beautiful lake and very private." Mira winked. "You'll be sure to relax."_

* * *

Lucy sighed, sweat dripping down the side of her temple. "Hopefully this hidden lake is worth the hike." She squinted up at the blazing sun.

"Puu puu!"

"You're right, Plue," Lucy smiled, looking down at the little spirit. She wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. "As long as it's cool and quiet, it'll be worth it."

They left the shoreline of Lake Scilliora to follow the creek drawn on Mira's map. The narrow creek led them into the dense woods that covered the base of the mountain side. The surrounding trees changed from giant oaks to towering pines the further up the creek Lucy hiked. And as she neared the base of the mountain, the trees opened up and the creek widened into a small lake.

The body of water glistened under the sun's rays. Like a mirage, it called Lucy forward. The mountain, a sheer cliff side of granite, towered over the opposite side of the lake. The lake cut into the mountain here, creating a shadowed cove. Water trickled down the sheer cliff and dripped over the entrance to cove.

Lucy stepped forward. She imagined floating in the cove, underneath the cool shaded cliff. She sighed, moving closer still to the water's edge.

"Puu puu!" Plue said moving before her and holding out his arms to block her. His little arms trembled as he looked up at the Spirit Mage.

"What's the matter, Plue?" Lucy asked. She squatted down and patted the little spirit's head. "You don't have to swim if you don't want to."

"Puuuuu!" The little dog spirit pointed to the western edge of the small lake. Following the spirit's finger, Lucy frowned at the charred pine tree that stood alone on the shore. It's branches and needles long burned away, the blackened trunk was stark against the clear blue sky above.

"Poor tree was struck by lightning," Lucy said pushing her palms against her knees as she stood back up. "But don't worry, Plue." She smiled. "The storm is long gone."

She stepped around the little dog spirit, misunderstanding his cries for her to stop. She kicked off her backless sandals as she neared the edge of the water. The smooth surface of the water  _crackled_ , and a buzzing noise filled Lucy's ears. She shrugged the sound off as buzzing dragonflies and prepared dive into the cool water. She never imagined that the sound wasn't what she had believed it to be.

"Puuuu!" Plue called out and Lucy froze. Her toes ghosted over the water's surface as her foot was about to enter. The once calm water began to bubble as dozens of fish floated to the surface. The fish were belly up and charred black.

Lucy shrieked as she jumped back from lake. Golden arcs of electricity crackled over the now bubbling lake's surface. The buzzing sound grew louder.

"What's happening, Plue?" Lucy asked her little spirit who was shaking more violently than ever. "Is this what you were trying to warn me about?"

"Puu puu."

Lucy turned her head, scanning the perimeter of the small lake. Her fingers brushed the keys at her hip and she readied herself for a possible fight. "Something has to be charging the lake and killing the fish."

Plue saw him first. "Puuuu!" the little dog spirit called out as he pointed to the lake's eastern shore.

Lucy caught her breath and her heart felt heavy in her chest. On the eastern shore of the lake was Laxus, his body half in the water, half slumped against a large boulder.

"Laxus?" Lucy said her voice barely a whisper. Before her mind could register, her legs were moving and she found herself sprinting towards the down Dragon Slayer.

His eyes were closed and his sound pod was placed over this ears. He could be sleeping. Lucy hoped he was just sleeping. But the way his feet were turned outward in the water was strange. The angle at which his body was bent was strange. The way his head was lolled to the side was strange.

And the strangest thing of all, was how Laxus' magic seemed to be leaking from his body.

Electricity rolled over his body in waves. His skin glowed yellow and hot. Sparks popped and crackled, bitting at his exposed flesh and tearing what little clothes he had on.

He wore only pants. His feet were bare, his legs submerged in the lake and the water rose to his upper thighs. His chest was covered in bandages, bandages that also curled around his upper arms. He chest shuddered with uneven breaths.

Lucy slowed to a walk as she neared the Lightning Dragon Slayer. With her brows knitted together in concern, she called out to him once more.

"Laxus?" she said her voice soft.

A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she jumped. Startled, she clutched her hands to her chest. "Princess," a voice said behind her.

Lucy turned around and sighed, seeing only her spirit Virgo wearing an all black rubber cat suit. The pink haired maid spirit held out a suit identical to the one she was wearing.

"Princess, please change into this suit for your protection," Virgo said her voice monotone.

Lucy's eyes widened at the very tight, complete with cat ears, suit the spirit was wearing. She shook her head. "What? Virgo, this isn't the time for jokes," Lucy said. She pushed Virgo's hand off her shoulder. "Laxus might be hurt."

The pink haired spirit blinked, her expression blank. "May I suggest rubber gloves instead, Princess?"

"Virgo, Laxus has changed," Lucy said turning her attention back to the Dragon Slayer that was short-circuiting on the ground before her. "He wont hurt me.  _We're nakama_."

Virgo stared at her master, her expression void of emotion. "Very well, Princess," Virgo said at last, bowing. The maid spirit then vanished in a flash of light.

Lucy felt a paw on her ankle and she looked down to find a quivering Plue. She smiled gently at the little spirit before he too returned to the spirit world.

The Dragon Slayer twitched, drawing back Lucy's attention. His face frowned and his eyes squeezed even tighter shut.  _He must be in pain,_ Lucy thought.

"Laxus wake up," Lucy said squatting down until she was on her knees. She flinched from the bright glare of Laxus' magic as it arced before her.

She crawled forward, inching closer. She reached her hand out, but her fingers flexed back as she hesitated.

"Laxus," she said louder. "It's me, Lucy."

The muscles of his chest spasmed and his breathing hitched. Lucy took a deep breath, gathered her courage and steadied her nerves. She extended her arm out and grabbed the Lightning Dragon Slayer's broad shoulder.

Lightning surged through her fingertips. Her fingers flexed and her nails bit into his shoulder. She drew blood as her nails cut through the bandages that wrapped his shoulder, piercing his skin. She couldn't help it as her fingers had locked, her entire arm, her entire body convulsing from the electrical current that now surged through her.

The pain was unnerving. Excruciating. She clamped down on her tongue. Blood coated her mouth and a trickle escaped her through her lips. Her body hot, she felt as if her blood was boiling, like she being cooked from the inside out.

Tears blurred her vision but through the haze, she could just make out Laxus' eyes as they flashed open. He turned his head towards her, his mouth open, her name on the tip of his tongue.

He removed her hand from his shoulder and her convulsing stopped. Laxus' charged aura dissipated, vanishing as he had regained conscious and control of his magic. But it was too late.

Lucy eyes darkened, fading to black as she collapsed forward into Laxus' arms.


	3. Secrets

Lucy stood in an endless field of sunflowers. The sun was red orange and low on the horizon. She sighed and tilted her head towards the darkening sky.

The sunflowers danced as a cool breeze blew through the field. The breeze chilled Lucy's hot skin and tingled her nerves. Her shoulders rolled back and her muscles relaxed as the cool, tingling sensation spread throughout her body.

All aches and pains vanished. Her chest felt lighter and her heart beat steadied. She closed her eyes and breathed.

_This is a dream._ She thought.

Her eyelids fluttered and when she opened her eyes, the field of sunflowers had vanished.

She laid on her back on a black leather sofa, a light blanket covering her body. Her vision was blurry and her mind was groggy from sleep. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her mind and vision, but the room remained unfamiliar to her.

A cool, blue haze lingered in the room. A haze that emitted a familiar magic.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked as she lifted herself up on her elbow.

"Restoration complete," said a smooth feminine voice.

Startled, Lucy scrambled to a sitting position on the leather sofa. She reached towards her hip for her keys, her fingers flexing over the cool metal rings.

"Ethernano levels normalized," the voice continued. "Vital signs stable."

Lucy squinted, and through the haze, she found the source of the voice. A glowing, spherical lacrima hovered above a dark oak coffee table in the center of the room. The lacrima appeared to be both the source of the blue, magical haze and the smooth feminine voice.

The lacrima beeped. "Abnormal cells detected. Please contact your regular Healer immediately."

"Shutdown," a gruff voice said through the haze.

"Shutting down," the lacrima said. "One charge remaining."

Lucy turned her head towards the gruff voice. The thick blue haze began to fade and as it did, the owner of the gruff voice appeared. Laxus sat in a over sized armchair in the corner of the room. He sat slouched over, his elbows resting on his knees.

"How long are you going to stare, Blondie?" he asked as he rose to his feet.

"What does it mean, abnormal cells detected?" Lucy asked him, her brow knitted together in a frown.

Memories of their earlier encounter at the private lake shore flashed before Lucy's eyes. She remembered finding Laxus. She remembered the searing pain. She remembered blacking out after being electrocuted.

"Did the shock change me?" Lucy wondered out loud. She studied her palms expecting electrical burns but her hands were flawless.

Laxus moved across to the far side of the large room where the kitchen started. The sound of running water bounced off the tall ceiling and added further noise in Lucy's head.

Her mind felt foggy and her brain signals struggled to fire. "Why can't I think straight?" Lucy groaned, grabbing the sides of her head. "Ahhh, am I turning into Frankenstein's bride?"

"I think Dragneel's stupid has rubbed off on you."

Lucy snapped her head up and glared at Laxus who was now standing before her. He held out a glass of water.

"Then what's wrong with me?" she spat as she snatched the glass from Laxus. She took a sip of water.

"Nothing," he said, his mouth flat. "The mind fog is a temporary side effect of the healing lacrima."

"And the abnormal cells?"

After a few moments of silence, her brain finally clicked and the fog was gone. Her mind wandered to Laxus' earlier appearance. His pale complexion and tired eyes. His body slumped on the shore and out of control of his magic.

"Are you okay?" she asked her eyes softening with concern.

"Me?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow. He threw back a glass of water, drinking the water in one gulp. "You're the one who got shocked," he continued, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a smirk. "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to wake a sleeping dragon?"

Lucy's eyes hardened as her anger spiked. She stood up. Her fists balled as she stepped up to Laxus who was leaning against his kitchen counter. "Didn't your mother teach you to apologize when you've hurt someone?" She asked. She jabbed a finger at his chest.

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. "I healed you, didn't I?" he drawled.

Lucy huffed. Even standing on her tippy toes, Laxus towered over her. She narrowed her eyes at him. Though he seemed to have regained some color to his complexion, his eyes were still dark and lined.

His eyes darted away, breaking Lucy's stare. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, his voice low.

"No," Lucy replied, continuing to study his face. She reached out, her hand ghosting over his arm, hesitant to touch. "What did it mean by abnormal cells?" she asked. She touched his arm. "What's going on?"

He moved away from her and her touch. "Nothing you need to stick your pretty little nose in," he said.

"Earlier by the lake you were-," Lucy started but Laxus interrupted.

"Look, Blondie," he said spinning around and facing Lucy once more. "What happened earlier, never happened. Got it?" His body towered over her.

"But Laxus," Lucy said, not giving up. "If you're losing consciousness, something is wrong. Shouldn't you tell your team or Master?"

"Nothing happened," he said his voice stern and firm. "I'm fine."

Lucy exhaled in a huff. "Fine," she said. She threw her hands in the airs. "Nothing happened."

She took a step closer, closing the gap between them. She narrowed her eyes in a silent challenge. She poked Laxus' chest with her forefinger. He blinked.

"But you do something for me in return," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

_I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with your stubborn ass!_ She thought before she blurted, "I want you to take me to dinner."

If Laxus was surprised by her request, his face didn't show it. "Like a date?" he drawled, his tone bored.

Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot as a blush spread across her face.

"Nnno, I just don't feel like cooking tonight," she stammered. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Especially since I was almost barbecued."

"If you're hungry, there's plenty of fish out back."

Lucy blinked. "Are you making a joke?"

"I'm not up for going ou-"

"Oh?" Lucy said, interrupting. She smiled sweetly. "But I thought you were fine?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her, before he looked over to the large clock that hung upon the wall. He sighed, exasperated. "Fine, let's go."

"What, now?" Lucy asked, partly surprised she won so easily.

She looked down at herself. She still wore her golden trimmed bikini, which she realized wasn't in the best condition after her electrocution.

"My hair is frizzed and out of control. I'm covered in mud and grass from my fall. Not to mention I'm wearing a bikini," she prattled on.

"So?" Laxus said, shrugging. "It's not a date, remember?"

"So?" Lucy exclaimed her voice shrill. "I still have standards!" She pouted, crossing her arms tightly around herself and unknowingly pushing her breasts out.

When Laxus' eyes wandered to the soft tops of her breasts, she shrieked. "Pervert," she said as she turned her back to him.

He rolled his eyes and pressed his fingers against his temple. "If I take you home so you can shower and shit, will you quit bitching?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy exclaimed, spinning around to face him. But Laxus was right behind her and as she turned, her breasts smashed into his chest and she flushed once again.

He grabbed her shoulders, as sparks emitted from his body. She flinched, closing her eyes tight. He held her to his chest and her stomach churned as she felt her feet leave the ground.

She gasped, opening her eyes. They stood before Lucy's apartment, having teleported via Laxus' magic. Lucy pushed at Laxus' chest and she stumbled backwards as he let go of her.

"You could have warned me, you know!" she shrieked.

Laxus ignored her as he sat down on the short stone wall that bordered the canal that ran before Lucy's apartment building.

"You got one hour," he said, crossing his arms.

Lucy couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him. "Jerk," she mumbled under her breath.

_Something is seriously wrong with him._ She thought as she climbed the steps to her apartment.  _Abnormal cells? What does it mean? I doubt the stubborn jerk as told anyone._

_I have to find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :D


	4. Aggression

Lucy pursed her lips in front of her bathroom mirror. Her petal pink lipstick glided over her soft lips with precision. She smacked her lips as she finished the application.

"Oy, Blondie," a booming voice sounded through the thin walls of her apartment. "Time's up."

She stood up straight and smoothed the silky fabric of her dress. She titled her head and spun round once, the skirt of her dress fanning out and showing her bare upper thighs. She adjusted her bra, and the soft mounds of her exposed cleavage jiggled.

Laxus pounded on her front door.

Lucy squeezed the sides of her breasts as she adjusted herself once again.

"Oy!" Laxus said behind her front door. "We leave now or the deal is off."

She sighed and smacked her lips once more in the mirror before she turned and left her bathroom.

_Maybe the dress is a bit much?_  she thought, looking down at her black mini dress with plunging sweetheart neckline.

She opened her front door and ran smack into the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Laxus towered over her as he leaned on the wooden door frame. She titled her head back to look up at him and as she did, she stumbled in her tall heels. He caught her by her elbow and Lucy quickly moved her arm out of his grasp.

"Not a date, huh?" Laxus said. He raised his brow and his eyes moved to her exposed cleavage.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at his comment and pushed at his chest with an open palm in an attempt to move him out of her way. She could feel the muscles of his broad chest flex through his tight shirt. She quickly removed her hand.

"You showered," she said noticing his change of clothes and clean appearance as she ducked under his arm and skirted around him.

He crossed his arms. "I have standards," he said echoing her words from earlier.

The corner of her mouth tugged up into a small smile. "Ha," she said. Her eyes trailed over his body. He wore a tight fitting, long sleeve shirt and relaxed fit jeans. Though the sun had set, his choice of clothing was too warm for the weather. Even still, he looked better than he had earlier. In fact, if she hadn't known that Laxus was hiding something, she'd say he looked fit and healthy.

"Where we headed?" He asked, snapping Lucy out of her stare.

"Oh, um, I called and got us a table at that new steak house downtown," she said. She tugged on the purse strap over her shoulder.

"The fancy one by the western canal?" Laxus asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He moved towards her, closing the gap between them. Lucy's breath hitched. He smelled of soap and aftershave and her heart raced from his closeness. Arcs of electricity rose off his arms and back as his firm hands gripped her shoulders.

"Wait," she said her eyes widening. "You're not going to do that thing again, are you?"

He pulled her to him and her face was buried in his chest. She felt the familiar tingle of Laxus' magic surging around them as her feet left the ground. Her stomach lurched and bile rose in her throat. Her fingers clung to his shirt as they teleported through town.

The ride was short and their abrupt landing startled Lucy. She buried her nose further in Laxus' chest.

"Startled, princess?" Laxus asked, his tone humorous.

Lucy pushed herself away. "Don't do that," she said. She crossed her arms with a pout.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with," he said as he entered the restaurant before them.

"Hold on," Lucy said as she hurried after him.

 

* * *

 

They sat at a small round table for two in the center of the restaurant. Lucy held a menu before her, her eyes wide.

_Ah, I wasn't expecting the prices to be this high!_ She thought.  _Maybe I should offer to help pay?_

She peeked over her menu at Laxus. He rested his chin on his fist, his elbow resting on top of his closed menu. His brow was creased and his mouth flat. His eyes were focused off into the distance.

"Hey, Laxus," Lucy started, setting her menu down and offering the Lightning Dragon Slayer a shy smile, "I know I said this is payback for what didn't happen earlier, but I take it back." She straightened her back, rolling back her shoulders. "I'll pay for myself."

"No," he said, his chin still on his fist. "I'll pay, so order what you want."

She opened her mouth to argue, but quickly closed it as their waiter appeared with the drinks they had ordered.

"Your wine, Miss," the waiter said with a smile. He placed a glass of red wine before Lucy.

"Thank you," she said smiling at the young waiter. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip.

The waiter set a stein of beer before Laxus, who growled in response.

The waiter flinched before reaching into his apron and pulling out his notepad. "May I take your order?"

"Steak, bloody," Laxus said, his voice low and edgy. He crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. He narrowed his eyes at the waiter.

"And I'll have the grilled chicken with a spinach salad," Lucy said. She smiled sweetly at the waiter.

Laxus scoffed.

Lucy shot Laxus a glare before handing the waiter their menus.

"May I get you anything else, Miss?" The waiter asked Lucy.

"No, thank you," she replied. She failed to notice the waiter's lingering eyes on her cleavage.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the waiter as the waiter bowed and left.

"So, how did your job go?" Lucy asked before she took another sip of her wine.

Laxus grunted in response. His head was turned away from her and his eyes were focused towards the back of the restaurant.

"Evergreen said you were late," Lucy continued. "Did you run into trouble?"

His shoulders tensed and he gritted his teeth. A low growl sounded from deep in his throat.

Lucy frowned and lowered her eyes to her lap. She held her hands there, fiddling with her fingers.

_I know something happened,_ she thought.  _But ah, how do I get him to talk?_

She lifted her head and took a deep breath. She cleared her throat.

"So um, the lake," Lucy said, trying again to start a conversation, "Do you go there often?"

Laxus exhaled, exasperated. "I live there," he grunted.

"Oh," Lucy said. She frowned. "I didn't see a house nearby."

Laxus took a long drink from his beer stein before replying. "That's because there are runes hiding it," he said at last.

"Oh! That makes sense," Lucy said. She smiled at the Lightning Dragon Slayer but he frowned and looked away.

He closed his eyes. His eyebrows knitted together, his forehead creasing. He massaged his temple with his fingers.

Lucy's heart sank.  _Maybe this was a mistake._  She thought. She looked down at her lap.

Glass shattered and the restaurant fell silent. Lucy snapped her head up, her attention drawn towards the sound. Laxus' hand was bleeding, his beer stein crushed before him. Glass, beer and blood covered the table.

Lucy stood up. "Laxus?" she asked, her eyes widening. She reached a hand towards him.

He stood up as well, cupping his bleeding hand with his other. He turned to leave but Lucy grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"What's going on?" she asked. Her eyes went to his bleeding hand. "Let me see your hand."

He shrugged off her touch and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Bathroom," he grumbled in response.

Quiet murmurs and hushed whispers surrounded Lucy as she watched Laxus disappear through a back door.

"Your boyfriend has quite the temper."

Lucy startled at the voice behind her and quickly turned around. Their waiter had returned with their food and was busy cleaning the broken glass and split beer.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," Lucy said a little too quickly. She moved to help the waiter clean the table but the young man nodded his head no and smiled.

Lucy flinched as the waiter placed a hand on her shoulder. Her stomach turned, an unsettling feeling nestling in her core.

"You should run away before he hurts you, Miss," the waiter warned. His face moved closer and Lucy could feel his breath on her ear. "A real man wouldn't treat you like that." His grip on her shoulder tightened and Lucy took a step back.

A low growl sounded behind Lucy and the waiter removed his hand. Laxus returned to his seat, his hand freshly bandaged. He glared at the waiter.

"May I get you another glass of wine, Miss?" the waiter asked Lucy as she sat back down. The waiter retrieved a plate of food from the food cart he had wheeled over earlier and placed Lucy's chicken and spinach salad down.

"Yes, please," Lucy said.

"I'll have another beer," Laxus said his voice low.

The waiter nodded. "Yes, of course, Sir," he said placing Laxus' steak down before the Lightning Dragon Slayer. The waiter avoided eye contact with Laxus who was continuing to glare.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked after the waiter left to refill their drinks.

Laxus took a bite of his steak. "The center is cold," he said in between chews.

"What?"

He took another bite of his steak. "The steak," he mumbled.

"You ordered it bloody!" Lucy shrieked. "That's rare with a cool center! And don't change the subject!" She pointed her finger at him.

He pointed his knife at Lucy's plate. "Your food's getting cold."

"I ordered a salad!" Lucy said throwing her hands in the air. "It's meant to be cold!"

"Your wine, Miss."

She jumped, bringing her arms down and knocking into the glass of wine the waiter held out. Wine spilled down the front of her plunging neckline, soaking the sheer fabric of her dress and seeping into her lace bra. She gasped, the liquid breathtakingly cold.

"Allow me, Miss," the waiter said, pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket.

She waved her hands. "No, no that's alright," Lucy said but the waiter was already rubbing her breasts with his handkerchief.

Laxus was out of his seat in a flash. He grabbed the waiter's arm, pulled him forward and punched him in the face.

"Laxus!" Lucy screamed as blood spurted from the waiter's mouth.

Laxus' eyes were golden and feral as he snarled at the waiter. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, the waiter's polished shoes leaving the wooden floor.

The waiter coughed, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. "She said you weren't together," the waiter said. He was missing some teeth.

Laxus lifted the man higher in the air. "I don't care what she said," he growled. He gritted his teeth. "If you touch or even look at her again, I'll rip your fucking throat out."

He dropped the waiter to the ground with a crash. He wiped his blooded hands off on the waiter's fallen handkerchief. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a large stack of jewel notes and slammed it down on the table. The wooden table splintered.

"Come on, Blondie," Laxus said as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

Her mouth opened, a question forming on her lips. However, her words failed her as Laxus led her past the restaurant's stunned patrons and out the front door.


	5. Little Steps

"What is wrong with you?!" Lucy shrieked as Laxus dragged her out of the restaurant. She stumbled in her tall heels, her heels clicking along the cobblestone street.

Laxus scoffed and he gripped Lucy's hand tighter. "You wouldn't ask that if you had heard that fucking prick talk about how many ways he'd like to fuck you."

Lucy blinked. "What?" she asked. She stumbled again as her legs struggled to keep up with Laxus' fast pace. "When did he say that?"

Laxus growled. "In the kitchen," he said. His body glowed as his aura became electrically charged. Lucy flinched as sparks emitted from his core. He gritted his teeth. "You just had to wear a dress with your tits hanging out," he spat.

Lucy frowned and her eyebrows knitted together. "Excuse me," she said, her tone rising, "I'll wear whatever I please!"

His hand grew hot and clammy as he continued to pull Lucy along the cobblestone road. His hand squeezed hers and she winced as her fingers were pinched.

"Hey, slow down," Lucy said. She stumbled yet again.

He kept up his fast pace, ignoring Lucy's request. "I swear I'll fucking kill him," Laxus mumbled.

"Laxus, calm down," Lucy said. She tugged on his hand. "You'll never see that guy again. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he leaves town after what happened."

Laxus slowed down and Lucy sighed.

"He better leave town," Laxus growled.

"Well I would," Lucy said. "You were pretty scary."

His hand twitched over hers as he flinched. He stopped walking, dropping her hand and Lucy smacked right into his broad back.

His electric aura dissipated with a final spark. His face fell. "I scared you?" he asked.

"I, I'm not saying I was scared," Lucy stuttered. "I thought you over reacted, but then I don't have Dragon Slayer hearing."

She reached up and grabbed a hold of Laxus' sleeve. He exhaled.

"I didn't hear all the nasty things that pervert was saying," Lucy continued.

She tugged on his sleeve again before leaning her forehead against his back. His back muscles tensed. She closed her eyes, her nose buried in his spine.

"You defended me," she said softly. "So what I should be saying is, thank you, Laxus."

He let out a deep breath before a slight chuckle escaped his throat.

"Some crazy date, huh?" he said.

Lucy's eyes flashed open and she lifted her forehead off Laxus' back. She playfully smacked him.

"What?" she exclaimed, stepping around Laxus so that she could face him. "I told you, it's not a date!"

He smirked, staring down at her. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

Lucy's lip protruded in a pout. She crossed her arms as well and turned her eyes away from him. Then her stomach growled.

Laxus chuckled, his smirk widening. "Salad not enough for you?"

Her head whipped back to face him. "I never ate it!" she shrieked.

He put his hand on top of her head and rustled her hair. "Stay here," he said.

"Hey!" Lucy said but Laxus was already headed towards the end of the street.

Lucy sighed and sat down on the short cobblestone wall that bordered the canal. She threw her legs over the edge and looked down at the water below. The water reflected the quarter moon and the night's sky. Lucy skipped a rock across the canal, rippling the water.

She thought back to the restaurant when Laxus had grabbed the waiter. His normally blue eyes had turned golden and his voice sounded feral. His fuse seemed shorter than usual and Lucy was convinced that something was seriously wrong with Laxus.

"Oy."

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at Laxus who was sitting down on the wall beside her. He offered her a wrapped, fish shaped cake. She blinked.

"I can't eat that," Lucy said looking at the offered snack.

"Why?" Laxus asked. He took a bite of his own red bean filled taiyaki. "You on a diet or something?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Well, I," she began.

Laxus placed the cake in her hands. "Eat," he said. "You don't need to diet."

The cake was warm in her hands and she smiled at Laxus. "Thank you," she said. "But my photographer recently told me I should lose ten pounds."

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "What's his name?"

"What?" Lucy said. "Why?"

"I'll kick his ass."

Lucy laughed.

"I'm serious," Laxus said. He shoved the rest of his taiyaki in his mouth.

Lucy smiled. "Okay, I get it," she said. "I'll eat." She took a bite of her taiyaki. The cake was warm and sweet. "And I'll fire my photographer," she said, her mouth full. "So no need to beat him up."

She swung her legs as she sat on the wall. She looked up at sky and at the stars. A breeze kicked up and gently blew Lucy's dress, exposing more of her upper thighs. She didn't seem to notice or care.

She turned to Laxus. "Feeling better?" she asked, and she caught Laxus checking out her exposed legs. He quickly adverted his eyes and she crossed her legs. She didn't lower her skirt.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're smiling," Lucy said with a smile of her own. "Well, smiling for you."

Laxus frowned.

"You've been all over the place today," Lucy continued. "One to ten instantly."

Laxus scoffed.

"If you ever want to talk about it," she said, "I'm here to listen." She placed a hand over his. "We are nakama after all."

He shrugged off her hand and stood up.

"Laxus," Lucy said softly. "I'm serious."

"Look, Blondie," he said his voice gruff. "I bought you dinner as promised."

She opened her mouth to argue.

"Now you hold up your end," he said and she shut her mouth. "We're done talking about me."

Lucy frowned.  _Well it was worth a shot_ , she thought as she stood up. She dusted off her black dress.

"Sorry for earlier," Laxus mumbled and Lucy stared at him.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide.

Laxus coughed. "I said, I'll walk you home."

She smiled knowing what he had really said. "What no teleporting?" Lucy asked.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "If you'd rather."

"No, no," she said raising her hands. "Walking is fine."

They walked alongside the canal side by side, neither one saying a word. Lucy glanced over at Laxus. His brow was slightly knit and his eyes were serious. She bit her lower lip.

_The Raijinshuu mentioned Laxus was late returning from his job,_ Lucy thought.  _His chest was bandaged when I found him at the lake and the healing lacrima mentioned abnormal cells. Something must have happened while he was on his job._

"Got something on my face, Blondie?" Laxus asked, catching Lucy staring at him.

She quickly turned away. She shook her head. "No," she said.

"This is you, isn't it?" Laxus asked. He nodded his head at her apartment building to their right.

"Ah, yes," Lucy said, surprised that she was already home.

She hurried up the flight stairs to her apartment but then paused mid way. Her fingers lingered over the metal banister. She took a deep breath before she turned around. Laxus stood at the base of the staircase.

"Um, Laxus," she called to him.

He looked up.

"What?" he asked. "Did you want a kiss to end our date?"

Heat rushed to Lucy's face and she forgot whatever it was she had wanted to say.

"It, it wasn't a date!" she stammered, her face red.

The corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, Blondie," he said. He turned around and raised his hand in a wave. "Later."

She touched a finger to her lower lip.

"Night," she said as Laxus took off in a bolt of lightning.


	6. Building Trust

Lucy sat at Fairy Tail's bar counter the next morning, drinking a strawberry smoothie. Her body ached and her head pounded. Her eyes were heavy and lined from lack of sleep. She groaned.

Whispers and murmurs surrounded her. The static voices added to the noise inside her head, intensifying her headache. She held her head and she swore her fellow guild mates kept glancing at her.

_I must look like crap today_ , she thought. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before sipping on her strawberry smoothie.

_Stupid Laxus_.

She had replayed the events of the previous day over and over again. So much, that she hadn't slept.

_Why do I even bother?_  She thought.

She slurped the last of her smoothie and sighed.  _Because if I don't, then who will?_

Mira approached Lucy from the other side of the bar counter and set down another strawberry smoothie. She rested her chin in her hands, her elbows leaning on the counter. The Takeover Mage wore a devilish grin on her face.

"What?" Lucy asked her. She took a sip from the new smoothie.

"How was your swim at the lake?" Mira asked. Her lashes fluttered. "Did you find it alright?"

"Uh," Lucy said, her forehead creasing. "It was um, nice." Her eyes skirted away from Mira's.

Mira's grin grew and she leaned closer to Lucy. "And how was dinner?" She whispered in Lucy's ear.

Lucy leaned away as her face grew hot with a blush. "How- how did you?" Lucy stammered.

Mira put a finger to her lips, shushing Lucy. She waved and scanned the room with her pointer finger. She made the shape of a c with her hand and cupped her ear.  _They're listening,_  she signed.

"Kinana!" Mira called to the purple haired barmaid across the room.

Kinana put her cleaning rag back in her apron and approached the bar counter. Mira smiled at her.

"Can you cover me for a moment?" Mira asked. "I need to use the ladies room."

Kinana nodded her head. "Of course," she said and took Mira's place behind the counter.

"Come with me, Lucy," Mira said as she linked arms with her.

"Okay," Lucy said, her face puzzled, as Mira led the way to the Guild's restroom.

 

* * *

 

Laxus watched the girls' exchange from his seat at a table across the Guild Hall. His eyes narrowed when Mira asked Lucy about their dinner. A low growl vibrated his chest as he watched Mira lead Lucy away.

 

* * *

 

Mira turned on the faucet of every sink in the girl's restroom. The sound of running water echoed throughout the vaulted marble ceiling and Lucy had to lean in close to hear what Mira was saying.

The Takeover Mage placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "There's a rumor going around that Laxus beat up a waiter for hitting on a certain Celestial Mage," she whispered into Lucy's ear. The corner of Mira's mouth tugged up into a wide grin. Her eyes looked up and she squealed. "And another rumor that says they ran off together holding hands."

Lucy bit her lower lip. She had promised Laxus that she wouldn't tell anyone what happened at the lake, but what about their dinner date?

Mira grabbed Lucy's hands and their eyes met. The Takeover Mage's eyes twinkled.

"Are you two dating?" Mira asked. She squeezed Lucy's hands.

Lucy's eyes widened. "No, no, we're not dating," she said quickly.

Mira hummed.

Lucy bit her lip as she chose her next words carefully. "Um, Laxus owed me dinner," she said. "We went as nakama and.." Her voice trailed off.

"Lucy," Mira said touching her forehead to Lucy's. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Lucy blinked.

"I've known Laxus a long time," Mira said her voice low. "I have a feeling something is up but he won't talk to me."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"He won't talk to Master either," Mira continued. She smiled and her eyes softened. "I have a hunch he'll talk to you, though."

"Yeah, well, your hunch is wrong. He won't talk to me either," Lucy blurted. She crossed her arms across her chest in a pout.

"Oh, I don't know about that Lucy," Mira said, her finger on her chin. "He took you out to dinner."

"Only because I asked him to," Lucy argued.

"Exactly!" Mira exclaimed. She tapped Lucy's nose with her pointer finger. "And when does Laxus do as he's asked?"

Lucy frowned. She lowered her eyes. "He still won't talk to me," she said softly.

"Laxus can be stubborn," Mira said. She smiled. "Keep trying, okay?"

Lucy sighed before nodding her head.

Mira wrapped her arms around Lucy in a hug. "Thank you, Lucy. I know Laxus can be a jerk, but he's like a big brother to me," Mira said. She gave Lucy a squeeze. "I believe you can get through to him."

"Why me?" Lucy asked.

Mira giggled. "Oh, just a hunch," she replied with a wink.

 

* * *

 

When Lucy walked back into the Guild's main hall, her eyes met Laxus'. He shared a table with the Raijinshuu, his team chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Laxus' eyes narrowed and his mouth was flat. His intense stare caused a lump to form in Lucy's throat. She swallowed and her eyes skirted away. He stood up and Lucy's heart began to race.

_Ah, he knows we were talking about him_ , she thought. Her heart pounded in her chest and her palms began to sweat.

"LAXUS!" Master Makarov yelled from the top floor. "MY OFFICE!"

Laxus broke his stare with Lucy, as he turned his attention towards his Grandfather. He mumbled something under his breath and made his way upstairs to his Grandfather's office. Lucy sighed in relief.

Mira elbowed Lucy in the ribs.

"Ow, Mira!" Lucy exclaimed as she rubbed her side.

Mira's eyes widened as she nodded her head towards the staircase. She mouthed the word  _go_.

_Okay_ , Lucy mouthed back.

She waited a few moments before she followed Laxus up the staircase to the Guild's second floor. She tip toed as quietly as she could down the main hallway until she reached Master's office. She crept up to the closed door and pressed her ear against the hardwood.

"Oy, Cosplayer."

Lucy jumped at the sound of the voice behind her and she knocked her head against the office door. She clenched her teeth.  _Crap_ , she thought. She turned to face the Seith Mage behind her.

Bickslow grinned at Lucy. "What ya up to?" he asked and his grin widened.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy whispered, her tone harsh.

Bickslow laughed. "Ya couldn't be any more obvious," he said, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Shhh, they'll hear us," Lucy whispered back.

The office door opened and Lucy stumbled forward. She landed on scuffed leather boots and she quickly scrambled off the floor.

"Too late," Bickslow said.

Lucy tilted her head back and her eyes found Laxus'. She opened her mouth to say something, but his narrowed eyes and lowered brow caused her to shut her mouth. Laxus closed Master's office door behind him.

"That was fast, man," Bickslow said to Laxus as Laxus stepped out into the hallway.

"Jiji wants me to deliver some shit to Bosco," Laxus said.

Bickslow nodded his head. "I'll get Freed and Ever," he said but Laxus shook his head.

"Nah, I'll head there solo," he said. "Faster that way."

Bickslow frowned. "Ya sure?"

Laxus clapped a hand on Bickslow's shoulder.

"Ever's gonna be pissed," Bickslow warned.

Laxus scoffed. "I'll deal with her later," he said before finally turning his attention to Lucy. He grabbed her upper arm.

"Hey!" Lucy said.

"Come with me, Blondie," he said as he led her away from Bickslow and down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Laxus released Lucy's arm as they stepped out onto one of the Guild's many balconies. She stumbled forward before spinning around to face the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She pouted her lower lip as her eyebrows knitted over her eyes.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

Laxus approached Lucy. He leaned over her, stopping only a breath away from her face.

"Did you already forget about our deal?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"No, of course not!" Lucy said. She puffed out her chest and returned his intense stare.

"Then what were you talking to Mira about?" Laxus asked, his stormy blue eyes shining. "And don't tell me nothing. The looks that woman gave me, made it obvious I was her topic of gossip."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Don't flatter yourself!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Am I wrong?"

Lucy sighed. "Okay fine, we were talking about you," she said, exasperated. She jabbed her finger at his chest. "But it's your own fault!"

He raised his brow. "Oh?"

"When you knock out a man's teeth in the middle of a packed, popular restaurant, people are going to talk!" Lucy shrieked. "Mira asked me if," she paused. Her eyes skirted away from him. "She asked if we were dating," she said quickly, her eyes still avoiding his.

Laxus lifted her chin with his finger, his thumb tracing under her lower lip. She parted her lips as a blush spread across her cheeks. He brought his face closer, his lips a breath away. He smirked as his eyes narrowed.

"You're a terrible liar," he said. He released his hold on her chin and Lucy stepped back. Her heart was pounding as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"I- I'm not lying!" Lucy said, stomping her foot. "I didn't tell her anything, but if you don't believe me," she said, her voice trailing off. She threw her hands into the air. "Whatever. I'm done." She spun around and proceeded to stomp away.

Laxus grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Oy," he said.

She turned back around. "What?"

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but no words came out. He clicked his tongue instead and his eyes looked away from Lucy. He dropped her hand.

"Never mind," he said. He put his hands into his pockets.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. She bit her lower lip.  _What was he going to say?_  She thought. "So you're going to Bosco?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I'll be gone a couple days," he said, pausing. He flicked her forehead. "So, no gossiping."

Lucy frowned. "I wasn't gossiping!" she said, pouting. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes softened. "Are you really going to go alone?" she asked.

Laxus chuckled. "Why?" He smirked. "Did you want to come?"

"No!" Lucy said quickly. "I- just-," she stuttered, searching for the right words to say. "Be careful."

Laxus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he said as he ruffled her hair. "See you later, Blondie. Unless," he paused. He leaned in closer, his nose almost touching hers. Lucy held her breath as he hovered above her lips. "Unless you're still waiting for that kiss?" he asked.

"Who- who would want to kiss you?!" Lucy yelled but he was already gone. Golden sparks arced on the stone brick floor of the balcony where Laxus once stood before her.

_Idiot._


	7. Losing Control

The morning sun rose over the city of Magnolia, peeking through a growing layer of darkening clouds. The warm sun's rays were welcoming and helped combat the cold front coming in from the North. Lucy shivered as she walked down the cobblestone street as she headed towards the Guild. She held Plue in her arms and snuggled the little Spirit to her chest.

Laxus had been gone eight days.

Two weeks ago, Lucy wouldn't have given the Dragon Slayer much thought. However since the events of last week, everything had changed. She couldn't get the image of Laxus' limp body out of her mind. The fact that such a powerful Mage had lost control of his magic and control of his emotions, terrified her.

"I can't sleep at night, Plue," Lucy said softly. She hugged the little Celestial Spirit closer, nuzzling her cheek against the top of its head.

"Puu?"

Lucy sighed and tilted her head towards the sky. "I have this gut feeling that something bad happened."  _He should've been back by now._

"Puu puu!" the little Spirit exclaimed, tapping it's paw under Lucy's jaw.

Lucy turned her attention forward and the little Spirit pointed it's paw. A horse-drawn carriage, embossed with the insignia of the Magic Council, waited in front of the Guild Hall doors. A lump formed in Lucy's throat and her chest tightened. She picked up her pace, holding Plue tight, and ran towards the Guild Hall.

 

* * *

 

"I'm terribly sorry for any trouble my brat of a Grandson has caused," Lucy heard Fairy Tail's Master say as she entered the Guild Hall. Master Makarov stood before several Rune Knights of the Magic Council, his head down in a deep bow.

A Rune Knight, dressed in darker robes than the rest, stepped forward. He frowned, his eyes stern. "The criminals' were wanted dead or alive," the Rune Knight, who Lucy assumed was the Captain, said. He paused to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But for a member of your Guild to display that level of violence-"

"Please, Gentlemen," Master said, interrupting the Captain. "Let's take this conversation to my office."

Hugging Plue to her chest, Lucy ran over to bar counter as Master and the Rune Knights disappeared upstairs.

"Mira, did something happen?" Lucy asked the Takeover Mage behind the counter, her words rushed.

Mira frowned. "It seems Laxus encountered some trouble in Bosco," she said quietly.

"Where is he now?" Lucy asked. Her heart began to race.

"I believe he's at ho-," Mira said and Lucy took off towards the Guild Hall doors before Mira could finish her sentence.

 

* * *

 

Lucy ran through the thick forest and up the creek that led to Laxus' house. The clouds in the sky darkened the further down the path she traveled. Thunder roared and rocked the earth around her.

_I should have listened,_  Lucy thought. Her heart was in her throat and her pulse was deafening. She panted, out of breath, her legs burning.

_I should have trusted my instincts._

Lightning flashed and Plue shivered in Lucy's arms.

_But I didn't want to be a bother. I didn't want to stick my nose where it didn't belong. I didn't want to push Laxus into talking._

The pine trees thinned and Lucy ran into the clearing that was Laxus' property.  _Screw that._  She stopped running and kissed Plue on top of its head.

"You go home now, Plue," Lucy said, out of breath. The little Spirit smiled before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

Thunder roared and the dark clouds above blotted out the sun. Darkness surrounded her and Lucy clutched at her chest. She stepped towards Laxus' private lake, her heart still racing. Arcs of lightning crackled along the lake's surface, bounding towards the center. Lucy caught her breath when she saw him, swimming in the center of the lake.

Golden scales covered his broad shoulders and back. The scales shimmered and glistened in the low light and were as beautiful as they were terrifying. He dived into the water, disappearing for a moment, before surfacing at the shoreline.

"Laxus," Lucy whispered.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer rose from the water, lightning arcing off his shoulders. The golden scales that covered his shoulders and upper arms, glowed in the reflected light of his magic. His eyes narrowed as they met Lucy's and a growl escaped his throat.

"Laxus," Lucy said softly. "Is this what you were hiding?"

He vanished in a flash of lightning before reappearing inches before her. Lucy gasped, startled. She took a step back as Laxus towered over her. Her eyes traveled down his body as water trickled down his bare chest and chiseled stomach. She cleared her throat.

"You," she said, her lashes fluttering, her eyes widening. She met his gaze. "Is this what's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" Laxus growled. His forehead was lined and his eyebrows were knitted. His eyes feral and golden.

Lucy's eyes softened. She reached out, her fingertips ghosting over the golden scales on his shoulder. His muscles tensed and he recoiled from her touch. Lucy brought her hand to her mouth.

"Does your team know?" Lucy asked.

Laxus gritted his teeth. "Mind your own business, Blondie."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and straightened her back. "No, I'm making this my business," she said raising her voice. "I don't think they know!"

He closed his eyes and his temple throbbed. "Blondie," he warned.

"Does Master know?" Lucy continued, ignoring his warning tone. "Don't you think you should tell the people who care about you?"

He clicked his tongue. He exhaled slowly, his nostrils flaring.

"What happened in Bosco?" she asked. "Did you lose control like how you did at the lake? Like at the restaurant?"

His hands balled into fists.

"Laxus, people are worried about you," Lucy said. She reached out and placed her palm against his chest. "I'm worried about you," she whispered softly.

His muscles contracted under her palm and a spark of his magic jolted through her. He grunted before doubling over, clutching his stomach. His face winced in pain.

"La- Laxus?" Her voice cracked.

He fell to his knees. His fingers curled in the damp grass, hands digging into the Earth. He bit his lip, blood trickling. Sparks flew off his back. His skin glowed white hot. Sizzling, searing, his blood boiling then cooling as new scales formed along his collar bone and upper chest. He cried out and Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

Her hands covered her mouth as she muffled a scream. She forgot to breathe, her heart racing, her body shaking. She was scared, terrified.

She turned to leave, to get Master, but Laxus grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to him, closing the gap between them. He buried his face in her stomach.

"I'm fine," he said though gritted teeth. His body shuttered and his grip on her tightened. "Don't tell the old man."

Lightning whipped around them and though it lapped at Lucy's skin, his magic didn't hurt. Tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.  _He's trying so hard to stay in control_ , she thought.

He convulsed, crying out in pain as more scales appeared. Lucy held his head to her chest, supporting him as best she could. She stroked his hair, softly. His fingers dug into her hips. She winced from the pain but held onto him tighter.

And then, his body became still. His breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed.

Lucy continued to hold his head to her chest. She slowly stroked her fingers through his short hair.

"Laxus," Lucy said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," he said into her chest, his voice muffled.

Lucy sighed. Her shoulders relaxed and her heart felt lighter.

"Cana was right," Laxus continued.

Lucy frowned, puzzled. "What?"

"You've got amazing tits."

She looked down with a start and realized that Laxus' face was buried right between her breasts. His hands on either side, he squeezed her breasts and heat rushed to Lucy's face.

She pushed him away, stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Jerk!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "This is no time for jokes!" Her fists balled as she stomped her foot.

Laxus remained kneeling in the damp grass. His expression was flat, despite his joke and having copped a feel of her breasts. Lucy realized then, that his eyes had returned to their normal stormy blue color.

"I'm worried about you," she yelled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "But I don't know why I even bother to care!"

Laxus stood up. He dusted off the damp grass from his shorts. "Then don't care, Blondie," he said, his voice gruff.

Lucy flinched, her anger replaced with hurt.  _If only it were that simple,_ she thought.

"Now if you don't mind," Laxus said, walking towards the back porch to his house. "I'm going to hit the shower."

"Oh," Lucy said softly.  _What can I do? How can I help him while still keeping his secret?_

Laxus smirked. "You can stick around if you want to join me?"

Lucy snapped from her thoughts. "What, join you where?" she asked, clueless.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening. "The shower."

Heat rushed to her face. "You are impossible!" she shrieked. "One moment you're on your knees in pain, the next you're-" She stopped, her face growing redder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Laxus said shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing happened."

"UGH! Not this shit again!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm done, I'm so done."

"So no shower?"

"No, no, NO! Not now, not ever." She grumbled in frustration as she spun around on her heels and stormed off down the creek trail.

_Stupid, Laxus,_  she thought as she left the Dragon Slayer's property.  _Stupid, stubborn, pigheaded, idiotic, Laxus._


	8. Take Me With You

Lucy chewed on the end of her pencil. Her eyes narrowed behind her bright red, gale force reading glasses. She read through the thick, dusty, leather bound book before her at a rapid pace. The pages fluttered, kicking up dust. Lucy sneezed.

The old spirit who sat cross-legged on the wooden table beside her, jolted awake, his eyes flashing open. The spirit gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, Jiji," Lucy said pinching her tickled nose with her thumb and forefinger. Lucy sneezed again. "This library hasn't been dusted in years."

Crux closed his eyes once more. The old spirit crossed his arms over his chest. His breathing slowed as he fell back asleep.

Lucy clapped the book shut, causing the elder spirit to flinch in his sleep.  _Nothing in this one either_ , Lucy thought.

Lucy sighed. She stood up and stretched her back, her arms out wide. They'd been researching for hours. None of the books Lucy had read through in the Guild's library had any information on Laxus' condition.

What ever his condition was anyway.

She placed the leather bound book back on its shelf. She was starting to doubt the Guild's library had any books on Mages growing scales. She looked towards her research spirit, who snored loudly, a snot bubble forming from his flared nostril.

The snot bubble popped and his eyes flashed open. A book on the top shelf began to glow and Lucy squealed in delight.

She clapped. "You found something, Jiji?" she asked. The spirit answered with a snore.

She climbed the library ladder towards the glowing book. Her fingertips skimmed over the spines of books until she landed on the glowing book. She pulled the book from the shelf.

The elder spirit mumbled something in his sleep as Lucy carefully climbed down the ladder, the leather tome clutched to her chest.

Laxus was an idiot and a jerk. Stubborn and pigheaded. However, the golden scales that covered his back haunted Lucy's memory. She could see them whenever she closed her eyes. Were the scales the abnormal cells the healing lacrima had mentioned?

And then there was the Magic Council's visit this morning. Complaints regarding Laxus' display of violence in Bosco, brought the Rune Knights to Fairy Tail's door. The verdict was still out on what Laxus' punishment would be and Lucy feared the punishment might push Laxus further away.

After witnessing Laxus' fit at the lake, Lucy headed to the Guild's library. She turned down a job so that she could research Laxus' mysterious illness. Why? Why was she so haunted by the Lightning Dragon Slayer? She couldn't get the blond out of her head.

She opened up the book and her mouth widened in a yawn. When was the last time she slept? Her right eye twitched, a spam that often came when she was feeling tired or stressed. She clapped a hand over eye.  _Stupid Laxus._

The book Crux illuminated was on transfiguration magic. Lucy flipped through the book's numerous pages before pausing on an illustration. The illustration was of a Mage whose lower body was that of a beast.

"In some cases, when a magic is greater than a Mage's vessel, the magic will consume the Mage, permanently transfiguring the Mage's body and soul," Lucy read out loud. "As such was the case of.. a Take Over Mage who failed to control the beast soul.. Hmm." Lucy hummed.

_I've heard that Take Over Mages can be consumed by the souls they take over,_  Lucy thought.  _But Laxus isn't a Take-Over Mage. It's not like he took over a dragon.._

"Lucy!" Mira yelled down the stairs to the Library, startling Lucy out of her thoughts. "Laxus was suspended from the Guild!"

Lucy sprung from her chair, her chair toppling over. "What?!" she called back.

Mira's heels clicked as she ran down the staircase. The white haired, Take Over Mage clung to the wooden banister.

"Hurry," Mira said, her tone urgent. "He's headed to Magnolia Station. I tried to stop him, but he won't listen to me."

Lucy nodded her head and hastily closed the book before her. She franticly collected her notes, loose pieces of parchment thrown about the table and shoved them in her bag.

_What was Master thinking?_

A flash of light and Virgo appeared beside Lucy. The spirit maid placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Go to him, Princess," Virgo said. "I shall pack your bag."

Lucy exhaled, her hand clutched to her chest. Her heart was racing. "Thank you, Virgo."

 

* * *

 

"Laxus, wait!" Lucy called out to the Lightning Dragon Slayer as she entered Magnolia Station. She panted, her breaths quick and out of sync. Her heart hammered in her throat.

She could see the tension in his shoulder muscles as he stopped before the ticket booth. He adjusted the strap of his backpack. He didn't turn around.

"Take me with you," Lucy said, her breathing heavy.

"Go home, Blondie," Laxus said, his back to Lucy still. He readjusted his backpack.

Lucy grabbed his arm. He shrugged her off.

"Please, you can't go alone," she pleaded. "What if you lose control again? Who's going to stop you?"

Laxus spun around. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the side of the ticket booth. Lucy winced as her back scraped against the rough concrete wall. Laxus leaned over her, his face inches from hers. His eyes were narrowed.

"Right," he said with a growl, "Who's going to stop me from hurting my team?" He paused. He lowered his voice. "From hurting you?"

His hold on her shoulders tightened. Lucy straightened her back, her chin held high.

"You've shocked me before," she said, her tone firm. "I can take it."

Laxus scoffed. "What you experienced, sweetheart, was just a little discharge, not even a fraction of my full power."

"I'm not scared of you." She narrowed her eyes, determined.

Hot air whooshed past Lucy's head as Laxus' charged fist flew into the concrete wall behind her. Static electricity danced over Lucy's cheek, tingling her nerves and frizzing her hair. She flinched, gasping. She held her breath.

"You should be terrified," Laxus whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

She shook her head, remembered to breathe and puffed out her chest. She put her hand on his chest and grabbed the fabric of his shirt into her fist. She tugged, pulling the confident Dragon Slayer closer.

"No. You listen, you oversized lightning rod. You will not intimidate me," Lucy said her voice stern and dangerous. She narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows knitted together, creasing her forehead. "You are taking me with you," she continued. "Or perhaps Master would like to accompany you after I tell him what's going on with y.."

Her words were lost as Laxus silenced her with his lips.

The kiss was rough as Laxus' lips smashed onto hers. Her eyes widened, her body frozen, shock taking over. She forgot to breathe.

Laxus broke the kiss with a tug on her lower lip.

"You sure you want to be alone with me, little girl?" He said, his voice low and feral, his lips hovering just over hers.

Lucy's heartbeat was deafening.

_Get a grip, Lucy!_

She remembered to breathe.

"You will NOT intimidate me!" Lucy screeched and she kneed the confident Dragon Slayer in the groin.

Laxus cursed as he doubled over. He stepped back, holding his stomach.

"Why are you so god damn persistent?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Lucy yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Because I'm likely the only one in this world who knows you're sick! And if I were to sit back and do nothing and something were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself!"

His eyes softened and his face relaxed.

"Fine," he said turning his back to Lucy and walking around to the ticket booth window. "Do what you want."

Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth and her fingertip traced her lower lip. Heat rose to her cheeks as she flushed. Her heart thundered in her chest.

Laxus sighed and turned his attention to a startled Ticket Master. "Two tickets to Clover Town," Laxus ordered.

 

* * *

 

The train car swayed from side to side. The booth lighting was dim, the curtains drawn. Lucy sat opposite Laxus on the vinyl bench seat. Her hands in her lap, she fiddled with her fingers. She worried her lower lip.  _Why did he do it?_  She thought.

Laxus leaned back in his bench seat, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were closed. He wore his Sound Pod and Lucy could hear the soft beat of his music.

Lucy's eyes wandered to his lips. She touched her own lips with her fingertips. She flushed as she remembered his forced kiss.

"Don't ever kiss me like that again!" Lucy blurted. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

The Dragon Slayer didn't respond. His chest slowly rose and fell with steady breaths.

_Is he sleeping?_

"Jerk," Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"How would you like me to kiss you?" Laxus responded after a moment. Lucy startled, her heart skipping a beat.

"I- I don't want you to kiss me," she stammered. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Liar," Laxus drawled, his eyes still closed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure," she said. Her heartbeat quickened.

Laxus smirked. "Your pulse is giving you away."

"My- Who said you could listen to my heartbeat?" Lucy said as heat rushed to her face. "Keep your dragon ears to yourself!"

Laxus opened one eye. His smirk widened. "Now your cheeks are giving you away. Admit it, you want me to kiss you," he teased.

"God, you are so full of yourself."

"You're the one who brought it up, Blondie."

The train car jerked and the color drained from Laxus' face. He leaned his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes. A grimace flashed across his face as the train car bumped again.

Lucy jumped as Virgo appeared in a flash of golden light.

"Your bag, Princess," Virgo said with a bow. The pink haired spirit held out Lucy's backpack.

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy said with a smile. "Did you pack some Tonic?"

Laxus' brow frowned. His eyes still closed.

"Yes, Princess." She looked towards Laxus. "Summon me when it's time for punishment," Virgo said before disappearing with a pop.

_Ah, why did she say that in front of him?_ She thought, searching Laxus' face for a reaction.

The train car swayed and Laxus paled.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small bottle. The bottle was full of a glowing, light blue liquid.

Laxus opened his eyes. He raised his eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest. "What's that?" he asked.

Lucy held up the small bottle. "Troia Tonic," she said. "Wendy made it. It cures motion sickness."

Laxus remained still, his expression focused. The train car bumped and he grimaced.

"You feel sick, don't you?" she asked softly.

Lucy stood up and moved to Laxus' bench seat. She sat beside him, her knee brushing against his leg. She held up the tonic once more.

The train jerked again and Laxus dry heaved. He gritted his teeth, his jaw muscles flexing.

"Seriously," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She leaned over to the other bench and pulled a straw from her bag. She opened the tonic and stuck the straw in. She scooted closer to Laxus, her thigh pressed firmly against his. She held up the tonic but the straw couldn't quite reach his lips.

The train jerked again. Laxus grunted. "That thing work?"

"Yes," Lucy said, exasperated. "So lean over. You're too tall for me to reach."

"I can't move."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Lucy said climbing onto Laxus' lap. "Dragon Slayers can be such babies."

She straddled his waist and raised the tonic to his lips. She shoved the straw in his mouth.

The train skirted to a stop and Laxus' grabbed Lucy's hips to steady her.

A chime echoed through out their booth. "Now arriving at Onibus Station," a smooth feminine voice said.

The two blonds ignored the announcement. Lucy held the little bottle as Laxus slowly drank the tonic. His eyes were intense and his hands were dangerously low.

"Dragneel get this treatment?" Laxus asked, his eyes half lidded.

"Yes," Lucy said. She readjusted herself, unknowingly rolling her hips. Laxus groaned. "That's why I thought to bring some," she continued, oblivious.

"You end up in his lap?" Laxus asked, his voice low and edgy.

Lucy blushed. "We-Wendy uses her magic or Happy gives him the Tonic if Wendy isn't there," she explained.

Laxus finished the Tonic with a final slurp.

The train jerked as the train left Onibus Station. The train car began to sway once more.

Color returned to Laxus' face as the Tonic took effect.

Lucy smiled. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Laxus squeezed Lucy's ass, leaning his face close to hers. Lucy's eyes widened, her heart racing as her eyes fluttered to his lips.

"Fucking fantastic," he said. His eyes were half lidded and glazed.

"Good," Lucy said, swallowing hard. She tried to climb off his lap, but the Dragon Slayer held onto her hips.

"Have I ever told you you smell like god damn candy?" he said his voice low and seductive.

"Well lucky for me, you don't like sweets, do you?" Her face was flame red.

"No, but you're a flavor I wouldn't mind trying."

She clamped her palm over his mouth. "And that's the tonic talking," she said, quickly shutting him up. "It can have euphoric side effects."

She climbed off his lap, swatting away his hands when he tried to stop her.

"So do me a favor," she said. "Shut up and take a nap, before you say something really embarrassing."

She retreated to the opposite bench seat. The Dragon Slayer grinned at her.

"I- I'll wake you when we get to Clover Town," Lucy said flustered.

"You're not going to ask why we're going to Clover Town?"

"Nope," she said. She rummaged through her bag, avoiding Laxus' heated gaze.

"I'll tell you if you come back over here," he said.

"No," Lucy said, her heart pounding. "I swear, Laxus, if you don't shut up, next time you can just stay sick!"

He chuckled.

_God, this is going to be a long ride._


	9. Hell's Passage

The train car swayed from side to side. Lucy yawned.

She took off her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and returned them to her bag. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Her eye twitched.

She closed the large leather book that rest in her lap. She tapped the cover with her fingertip. She sighed.

She had finished reading the books Virgo had packed in her bag. Still, she found nothing on Laxus' condition.

She looked up across the booth at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, whose head was leaned back and eyes were closed. His chest rose and fell with even breaths. Soft beats of music emitted from the Sound Pod placed over his ears. His face was relaxed and calm.

_What's wrong with him?_  She wondered.

A chime echoed. "Now arriving at Clover Town Station. This is the end of the line," a smooth voice announced.

Lucy packed the leather book back into her bag. She slid her arms through the straps of her bag and grunted, lifting the heavy bag onto her back. The bag was almost too heavy for her to carry.

She stood, with some effort, and turned to face the still sleeping Dragon Slayer. Her hands on her pack's straps, she nudged Laxus' leg with her foot. She swayed to maintain her balance.

"Hey, wake up," she said. She nudged him again.

The train stopped and Lucy staggered under the weight of her pack. Laxus' eyes opened.

Lucy exhaled. "We're here," Lucy said. She gripped the straps of her backpack, her face grimacing.

Laxus rolled his eyes as he stood. He grabbed the top of Lucy's pack and lifted her and her pack off the ground. She kicked her legs, struggling.

"Hey, put me down!" she shrieked.

"The hell did you pack?" Laxus asked, lifting Lucy higher in the air so that her face was level with his. He smirked. "This shit is heavier than you are."

"Put me down!" she demanded, her anger rising.

He chuckled but complied, lowering Lucy to the ground. He maintained his hold on her pack, though, and he slid the straps off Lucy's shoulders.

"Hey, I need that!" Lucy said, stomping her foot.

Laxus swung Lucy's pack over his shoulder. He picked up his own bag and swung it over his opposite shoulder. He placed his hand on top of Lucy's head and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go," he said, ducking his head and exiting their booth.

Lucy frowned. "I can carry my own bag," she grumbled and followed Laxus off the train.

 

* * *

 

The sun hovered over the high mountain range that surrounded the valley Clover Town was nestled in. It was late afternoon, the sky orange and humid. Sweat beaded on Lucy's forehead. The thick air made breathing difficult and Lucy panted as she followed Laxus. Her pride aside, she was thankful Laxus was carrying her over packed bag.

"You sure you'll be able to keep up?" Laxus drawled.

Lucy stood up straighter. She jogged over to Laxus' side. She lifted her chin. "Of course," she replied.

Laxus smirked down at Lucy. "It's not too late to turn around."

"No, I'm coming," she said firmly.

They headed towards the outskirts of town, to the base of the mountain range. There, they approached a large ranch, with red barns and white picket fencing. Dozens of multi colored horses grazed lazily in the fenced fields. Lucy's face lit up with a smile.

"Welcome to Shamrock Ranch," a farmhand greeted them as they entered the ranch. The young man dusted his hands off on his coveralls. He smiled at Lucy. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "We need two horses and a mule for our packs," Laxus ordered, his voice deep and gruff.

The farmhand flinched under Laxus' stare. The young man nervously scratched the back of his head. "You headed through the mountains?" the farmhand asked. His eyes flashed over to Lucy. "Dangerous this time of year, especially for a beautiful lass such as yourself."

Lucy blushed.

Laxus glared at the farmhand. "The horses, you renting them or not?" he said, gritting his teeth.

"Y- yes we have horses available," the farmhand said, the young man eyes avoiding Laxus' heated stare. "How long were you hoping to rent them for?"

"About a week," Laxus said.

The farmhand raised his brow. "You heading into Bosco? There's an extra insurance fee."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You're going back to Bosco?" Lucy asked, her words rushed.

Laxus smirked at the short blonde. "Last chance to change your mind about coming with," Laxus said.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. She pouted her lip. "N- no. I'm coming with you," she stuttered.

The farmhand looked confused.

"Headed into Bosco. Two horses, one mule," Laxus drawled at the farmhand. "There a problem?"

The farmhand shook his head. "No problem! Right this way."

 

* * *

 

Lucy sat upon a brown saddled horse. She held the reins tight, her knuckles whitening. The horse fussed, tossing its head. It kicked up its feet.

The farmhand held onto the horse's bridle. The young man shushed the horse, patting the side of the horse's face, attempting to calm it.

"You said you rode before?" the farmhand asked Lucy.

"Yes, I had formal horse riding lessons as a child," Lucy said. She clenched her thighs around the saddle. The horse bucked.

"Something has her spooked," the farmhand said. One hand holding onto the horse's bridle, he offered Lucy his other hand. "Let's get you down and find you another horse."

Laxus growled beside them. "You hold onto the horse, I'll get Blondie," Laxus snapped.

The horse neighed, shaking its head. Lucy gripped the reins, afraid to let go. The horse bucked and Lucy squealed.

Laxus' hands went around Lucy's waist, his hold firm. He lifted Lucy up without warning and Lucy screamed, her grip on the reins tightening.

"Let go of the reins," Laxus said frowning.

"I'm scared," Lucy admitted, her heart hammering in her chest.

Laxus rolled his eyes, exasperated. "I got you," he said.

Lucy let go and Laxus lifted her towards him. She franticly wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her to the ground. He frowned and pried her arms off his neck. Lucy's pulse pounded in her ears and she struggled to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on Laxus' chest. Laxus' muscles flexed.

Laxus sighed.

"Sh- shall we try another horse?" the farmhand asked, nervously.

Laxus placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Forget the second horse," he said. "She'll ride with me."

 

* * *

 

Lucy's hips swayed side to side as the horse hiked up the mountain pass. She held onto the horse's saddle and she focused on the trail head. She tried to ignore Laxus' warmth behind her and his thighs that straddled her. His arms were around her as he loosely held the reins in her lap. Her heart raced as they rode and she cursed her thundering heart.

The sun began to set over the mountain range, the sky turning a brilliant pink. The clouds above shifted and a cool breeze picked up from the North. Shivering slightly, Lucy unconsciously relaxed back into Laxus' warmth.

"How long are you suspended from the Guild?" Lucy asked breaking a long streak of silence.

The wind howled through the mountains. Lucy shivered as the breeze passed her, her body prickling with goosebumps. She cursed her skimpy outfit. She fumbled with the hem of mini skirt, attempting to hold it down. She clenched her thighs.

Laxus adjusted his position in the saddle. He scooted Lucy closer and her back molded against his broad chest. She was close enough to feel his heartbeat. His warmth, along with the steady rhythm of his heart, made Lucy's eyes feel heavy. She sighed.

"Don't know," Laxus said, finally answering Lucy's question. "Jiji didn't say."

"Why were you suspended?" she asked softy.

She felt Laxus shrug behind her. "Old man probably felt obligated to," he said. "With the Magic Council up my ass and shit."

Lucy frowned. "And here you are, returning to Bosco," she said.

Laxus chuckled, his chest vibrating. Lucy felt the vibration throughout her core.

"Seriously, are you even welcomed in Bosco?" Lucy asked, worried.

"What can I say? I'm not one for following orders."

"Laxus," Lucy warned. She bit her lower lip.

"By the way," Laxus drawled, changing the subject. "Do you know where we are, Blondie?"

"No," Lucy answered.

"Hell's Passage," he whispered in her ear and her body tensed.

The sun dipped behind the mountain range, bathing the two in twilight. The woods thickened around them. The trees rustled in the wind and a wolf howled in the distance. The mule, carrying their packs, trailing behind them, snorted. Lucy shuddered.

"I- isn't Hell's Passage notorious for bandit attacks?" Lucy asked, frantically scanning their surroundings.

"Oh it's not bandits you should be scared of," Laxus teased. "It's slave traders." He brushed her arm with his fingers. "Bet your ass would sell for a high price."

Lucy elbowed Laxus and he chuckled. "Don't even think about it," she said.

"Nah, they'd probably pay me to take you back."

The horse they rode snorted and shook its head. Darkness fell over the woods as the last of sun's rays disappeared behind the mountain. The wind grew colder and Lucy could see her breath as she breathed.

"Guess we'll have to call it a night," Laxus said. "Too dark to continue."

Lucy tensed. "We are not sleeping here!" she shrieked.

Laxus pulled up on the reins, bringing their horse to a stop.

An owl hooted above them. Lucy's heart pounded in her chest.

Laxus' warmth left Lucy's back as he dismounted the horse. He landed on the ground with thud. The horse neighed and Laxus patted the horse's neck.

"There, there," he said to the horse.

Lucy's heart beat faster. "Laxus, we're not sleeping out here," she said again.

He led the horse off the trail and tied the reins to a tree.

"Laxus, please," she pleaded.

He grinned, his teeth glowing in the darkness.

"Wait here," he said, patting the horse. He turned around and walked into the woods.

"W- wait a minute," Lucy stuttered. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a piss," he said as he walked further away.

Lucy started breathing faster, panic welling up inside her. "Don't leave me alone here!" she called after him.

Laxus stopped and Lucy could just make out his silhouette in the darkness.

"Then come here," he said turning around. "You can help me hold it."

Lucy frowned. "Hold wha- ah! You pervert!"

Laxus chuckled, his silhouette disappearing into the woods.

"This is called Hell's Passage for a reason!" Lucy yelled after him. Her pulse was deafening.

"Relax, Blondie," Laxus' voice echoed through the woods. "If something happens, I'll hear you scream. Probably."

Lucy gripped the skirt of the leather saddle. She shivered, her skin prickling. An owl hooted and Lucy flinched at the sound.

_Stupid Laxus_ , Lucy thought.

The air grew colder. She shivered more violently, her back cramping. She cupped her hands around her face. She breathed into her hands but her breath did little to warm her up.

A flake of snow hit Lucy's nose and she tilted her head towards the sky.

_Great_.

The mule behind her snorted. Lucy tensed. Fabric rustled and metal clinked. She held her breath. More rustling. Her horse snorted and stomped it's hoof. Lucy's heart pounded in her chest.

Footsteps approached from behind. Lucy reached for her keys at her hip.

A blanket went over her head and Lucy screamed.

Her horse reared it's front legs, neighing loudly. Lucy fought against the blanket, her arms swinging wildly. Her heart was in her throat, her breathing rushed.

Strong hands grabbed around her waist and she screamed again.

The blanket was pulled off her face and Lucy found herself staring at Laxus' smug expression.

"Scare you?" He chuckled. Electricity arced off his shoulders, illuminating the surrounding area.

Lucy breathed hard and her head turned from side to side, scanning the woods. There was nothing. No attackers, no danger, just Laxus. She looked down. A heavy blanket laid in her lap.

Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed. "Jerk!"

Laxus chuckled as he untied the reins.

Snow fell steadily around them. Lucy shivered and wrapped the heavy blanket around her shoulders. Laxus climbed into the saddle behind her, his arms drawing her back against him. He flicked the reins and the horse started walking.

Laxus' magic lit the path before them. Electricity popped and crackled. Sparks arced across his body and tingled Lucy's nerves as they passed by her.

She snuggled into the blanket, feeling tired. Her shivering stopped and her body warmed. She leaned her head against Laxus' chest, her breathing slow. Her eyelids grew heavy as the horse's gait gently rocked her body.

She closed her eyes.

"Oy," Laxus said. Her eyes sprang open. "Don't fall asleep, you'll fall."

"I'm not," Lucy said. She closed her eyes and her body melted into Laxus' chest. She could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. She could feel the steady beating of his heart.

"Shit," she heard Laxus say as an arm wrapped around her body. His hand rested on her hip.

She nuzzled into the crook of the arm that held her. She breathed in his scent as sleep overcame her.


	10. Devil's Peak Casino

Laxus' shifted behind Lucy. His hands came to her shoulders and he shook her softly. She groaned, squeezing her eyelids further shut. She nuzzled into his arm, her mind hazy from sleep. His muscles flexed.

"Oy," Laxus said, his chest rumbling beneath Lucy. "Wake up, Blondie."

He shook her shoulders again.

She groaned, her head rolling off Laxus' arm, her body slipping. She startled, her body straightening and her eyes flashed open. The horse snorted and Lucy remembered where she was. She grabbed onto the saddle, steadying herself.

"How long was I sleeping for?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her fist.

Laxus dismounted the horse, his warmth leaving Lucy's back and she shivered. He chuckled, as he held onto the horse's saddle. His hand brushed against Lucy's leg and she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Long enough for you to drool," he drawled. He wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Her jaw dropped as her cheeks tinted pink. Laxus smirked.

She struggled on her words, her mouth gaping. Her hand reached for her hip and her fingers grazed her keys. She found Horologium's key and the silver key warmed underneath her fingertips, revealing the time. She frowned.

"It's only been twenty minutes!" she shrieked.

"Maybe you were drooling over something else," he said his tone suggestive. His hands went around her waist and she held her breath. "You were mumbling my name," he said grinning.

"I- I was not!" Lucy sputtered, mortified.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer chuckled as he lifted her off the horse, his hands firm on her hips. She gripped his shoulders for balance, her heart quickening. She bit her lip as he gently lowered her to the ground. Her eyes flashed up to meet his.

"And I don't drool!" she said, swatting at his broad muscular chest. His hands lingered on her hips for a moment before he stepped away.

Lucy shivered and she drew the heavy blanket around her shoulders. Snow continued to fall, piling up on the trail and forest floor. Her mini boots crunched in the freshly fallen snow and her breath billowed out before her.

They had reached the mountain's summit. Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth opened in awe. Towering upon the summit, was a medieval style castle plastered with modern neon lights.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, her jaw unhinged.

Laxus untied their bags from the mule and slung their packs over his shoulder. He led the horse and mule by their reins and walked towards the flashing castle.

He looked over his shoulder at Lucy. "Welcome to Bosco," he said.

Lucy ran to catch up to the hulking Dragon Slayer. She clutched at the blanket around her shoulders as she looked down the path ahead. They headed towards the stables that stood before the castle gate.

A scruffy man with gold, gapped teeth sat beneath the shelter of the stables' overhanging roof. The man, whiskey in hand, watched the blonds closely as they approached with their horses. The man's hollowed eyes trailed over Lucy and she shuttered, a sickening feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She unconsciously shuffled closer to Laxus.

"How much to stable our horses for the night?" Laxus asked the scruffy man.

The scruffy man spit into a tin can before grumbling his answer. The scruffy man stuck his hand out, his eyes lingering on Lucy.

Laxus' eyes narrowed. He stuck his hand into his pants' pocket and pulled out a stack of Jewel notes. He counted the money before placing the stack of Jewels in the scruffy man's outstretched hand.

The scruffy man grumbled again as he counted the Jewels. He looked up at Lucy as he counted and his eyes raked over her body. The man's leer sent chills up Lucy's spine and she leaned closer to Laxus.

The scruffy man nodded at Laxus as he continued to grumble incoherently.

Laxus adjusted the strap to their bags on his shoulder. He glared at the scruffy man.

"Not for sale," Laxus growled at the scruffy man. He placed his hand on Lucy's lower back. "Come on, Blondie," he said.

Lucy frowned, looking back at the scruffy man who continued to leer at her.

"Could you understand what that man was saying?" Lucy asked as they walked away from the stables and through the castle gates.

Laxus' hand tensed against her lower back. He gritted his teeth. "Stay close," he warned, his voice low. "This place is full of fucking creeps."

"You still haven't told me what this place is," Lucy said. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"Devil's Peak Casino," Laxus said as he pushed open the heavy double doors of the castle's' entrance.

They stepped inside and Lucy's eyes widened.

The interior was medieval with a modern twist. Cold, stone brick walls were lined with fading tapestries and smoldering candelabras. Neon lights flashed out of place amongst the dated walls. Electronic game sounds echoed off the worn, cobblestone flooring as colorful slot machines beeped, chimed and cheered.

The air was heavy with cigar smoke. Lucy coughed.

"What are we doing here?" Lucy whispered. She clutched Laxus' sleeve. She shivered, not from the cold but from the leers and stares of the shady men they passed.

Laxus leaned over, his hand firm on her lower back as they walked. "There are three reasons to come here," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. "Gambling, girls and information."

Lucy swallowed. "And what is your reason?" she asked, looking up at him from underneath her lashes.

He grinned but didn't answered. He clapped Lucy on the back and she startled, jumping.

"You hungry?" Laxus asked, changing the subject.

Lucy's stomach growled in response.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

 

* * *

 

Lucy leaned against the bar counter of the casino's bar and grill. She bit her lower lip as her eyes focused forward. She could feel the gaze of every man in the room and she shivered, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. She could hear the men mumbling as they smirked and leered at her. She swallowed hard.

Laxus sat in the bar stool next to her. He signaled for the barkeep with a nod of his chin. His jaw was clenched.

"Two bowls of Devil's Curry over Rice," Laxus ordered as the barkeep approached them. He handed the barkeep a folded up piece of paper and made a signal with his hands, an act Lucy failed to see.

The barkeep nodded before nonchalantly putting the piece of paper into his pocket. "And to drink?" he asked, casually.

"A beer and-" Laxus turned to Lucy.

Her eyes stared blankly forward, her brow knitted.  _Why would Laxus come to a place like this?_  She thought, biting her lower lip. Laxus nudged her with his elbow. She quickly shook herself out of her daze.

"Wh- what? Sorry," Lucy said.

The corner of Laxus' mouth tugged up into a slight smile. "What would you like to drink, Princess?" he asked her.

"Oh," Lucy started. She waved her hands before her. "Nothing, just water is fine."

The barkeep's eyes traveled down Lucy's body. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

Laxus' smile faded. His eyes narrowed. He clicked his tongue and the barkeep walked away to get their drinks.

"So- some place this is," Lucy said, her voice faltering. She quickly scanned the dark, smokey room. Majority of the patrons wore heavy hooded cloaks, and though their faces were shadowed, Lucy could still make out their eyes as they all stared at her. A shiver ran up her spine. "Do- do you come here- ah!" Lucy screamed as a hand grabbed her ass. She turned to Laxus but both his hands were on the bar counter.

An older man stood behind them. His hood was lowered. He leered at Lucy with a sleazy grin, before turning to Laxus.

"You looking to sell, boy?" the old man asked. "I'll pay you fifty thousand jewels for that woman."

Laxus' hands balled into fists. His jaw clenched and a low growl vibrated through his chest. "Fuck off, old man," Laxus warned.

The old man ignored the Dragon Slayer's warning and reached for the hem of Lucy's skirt.

Laxus swatted the old man's hand away, his eyes flashing golden. He growled, eyes narrowed, before grabbing Lucy off her bar stool and placing the petite blonde onto his lap. Lucy eeped, her eyes widening. She grabbed onto Laxus' shirt to steady herself.

The old man pulled a stack of jewels out of his pocket. He placed the money on the counter before Laxus. "One hundred thousand jewels," the old man offered. He reached to touch Lucy's leg.

Sparks flew off Laxus shoulders as his anger rose. He snatched the old man's hand before the man could touch Lucy. The old man hollered in pain as Laxus bent back his fingers.

"You try touching her again and I'll break your fucking fingers," Laxus spat, his voice low and dangerous.

"Throw an old man a bone," the old man pleaded. "A handsome lad like yourself could have any girl he wants."

"Laxus, please," Lucy said, her grip on his shirt tightening, her voice shaking. "Let the man go."

Laxus turned to face Lucy. He flinched when he saw the fear in her eyes. He clicked his tongue before releasing his hold on the old man.

The old man staggered backwards. He clutched his hand to his chest. "How about two hundred thousand jewels?"

"What part of fuck off don't you understand?" Laxus hollered. His right arm wrapped protectively around Lucy's waist. "She's not for fucking sale!" His eyes flashed golden once again.

Lucy held her breath, anticipating a fight, but the old man finally backed off.

"I swear, I'm going to rip the dick off the next asshole who asks me that fucking question one more time," Laxus spat through gritted teeth.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Laxus and buried her nose in his neck. She could feel his tense muscles begin to relax and she hugged him tighter. She giggled into his neck.

"What the fuck is so funny?" He said, his voice still gruff and moody.

She pulled herself closer still. She could feel his pulse hammering in his throat.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," Lucy said, smiling against his neck.

"About what?" Laxus blinked. "You're happy creepy fuckers want you as their slave?" he asked. His jaw clenched.

Lucy shuttered. "Eww no!" she said quickly, shaking her head. She hugged Laxus tighter. "That was just your opportunity to get rid of me and you didn't," she whispered into his ear and Laxus stiffened. "So, thank you." She smiled.

Laxus cleared his throat. The tension in his shoulders faded. "Yeah well, don't push it. I can still sniff that guy out," Laxus said. He smirked, before giving Lucy's backside a playful little squeeze. "Maybe he'll pay me four hundred thousand jewels for your ass?"

Lucy squirmed as she pulled back, her arms leaving his neck.

"Hey!" she shrieked. "Watch your hands!"

A patron whistled and another yelled, "Get a room!"

Lucy blushed, her cheeks red hot. She sputtered, lost for words. Her heart thundered in her chest.

A throat cleared and Lucy turned to see the barkeep return with their bowls of curry.

Laxus chuckled as Lucy scampered off his lap. She climbed back up onto her own bar stool, her face an even deeper shade of red.

She cupped her hands around the hot bowl of curry set before her. "Thank you for the meal," she said softly.

As Lucy brought a bite of rice and curry to her lips, the barkeep slipped Laxus a piece of paper. The Lightning Dragon Slayer nodded his head before placing the piece of paper into his pocket. Lucy noticed the exchange, but she kept silent and quickly turned her eyes away.

Laxus had told her there were three reasons to come to this place. Gambling, girls and information. Lucy frowned.

_What is on that piece of paper?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment with your thoughts. I love hearing from you :D


End file.
